Power Rangers: Mythic Strikers
When the evil demon Jahzar breaks out of his magically sealed prison, an old wizard called Ziz recruits (at first) 5 teenagers to fight him and his monstrous army using the abilities of the mythical beasts and the powerful Zords to become power rangers. After long fought battles with the mythic strikers, Jahzar uses the evil dark core and a kidnapped teenager to create his very own black ranger and Zord. But after being told to kill the power rangers, he rebels and allies himself with the mythic strikers. But even after the black ranger fight with the others for a long time, a prophecy must be fulfilled, and by complete accident (a teenage girl touching the powerful light core) the white ranger is born. And after being given her Zord, she goes after the black ranger not knowing that he has turned from the path of evil. After fighting all of the rangers and being talked to, she joins the team and apologizes. When the rangers find out about another team of power rangers created by a jealous wizard called Maud using magic, he tells his new team to fight the mythic strikers with their Zords. After fighting with them, they talk and find out that Maud is using them for Jahzar and they team up on him and defeat him. Characters Rangers Mythic Strikers Magic Rangers Allies * Ziz * General Johnson * Dr. Irys * Professor Gorgon * Ych * Sparks * Sticks * Tommy Oliver * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Power Rangers In Space * Power Rangers Wild Force * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Time Force Enemies Recurring * Jahzar * General Imhotep * Tarsaque * Maud * Cetus * Frank * Fudge One-Shot * Trollo * Garbago * Gremlinics * Tritaon * Neamngwa * Anubak * Altama * Bodmin * Yowowy * Sasanque * Dotao * Roc * Thetis Arsenal Transformation Devices * Mythic Morphers * Dark Soul Morpher * Light Heart Morpher * Magic Morphers Weapons * Mythos Blasters * Fire Phoenix Sword * Water Leviathan Gauntlets * Earth Griffin Bow * Wind Naga Staff * Lightning Scorpio Boomerangs * Hydros Blaster * Shadow Hydra Blades * Chi Blaster * Light Fenris Dagger * Magi Blasters * Iron Magic Axe * Mana Magic Spear * Golden Magic Shield * Gem Magic Club Zords Mythic Strikers Main * Phoenix Zord * Leviathan Zord * Griffin Zord * Naga Zord * Scorpio Zord * Hydra Zord * Fenris Zord Elemental * Red Warrior Zord * Blue Bat Zord * Yellow Leopard Zord * Green Raptor Zord * Orange Wolf Zord * Black Rex Zord * White Shark Zord Magic Rangers * Wyvern Magi-Zord * Unicorn Magi-Zord * Leo Magi-Zord * Gargoyle Magi-Zord Megazords * Mythic Dragon Megazord (Phoenix, Leviathan, Griffin, Naga, Scorpio) * Hades Hydros Megazord (Phoenix, Leviathan, Griffin, Naga, Scorpio, Hydra) * Heaven Chi Megazord (Phoenix, Leviathan, Griffin, Naga, Scorpio, Fenris) * Ragnarok Megazord (Hydra, Fenris) * Olympus Super Megazord (Phoenix, Leviathan, Griffin, Naga, Scorpio, Hydra, Fenris) * Vorpal Magic Megazord (Wyvern, Unicorn, Leo, Gargoyle) * Astro Rune Megazord (Phoenix, Leviathan, Griffin, Naga, Scorpio, Wyvern, Unicorn, Leo, Gargoyle) * Mega Hydra Zord (Hydra, Wyvern, Unicorn, Leo, Gargoyle) * Mega Fenris Zord (Fenris, Wyvern, Unicorn, Leo, Gargoyle) * Elementus Megazord (Warrior, Bat, Leopard, Raptor, Wolf, Rex, Shark) * Ultra Dragon Megazord (Mythic Dragon Megazord, Warrior, Bat, Leopard, Raptor, Wolf, Rex, Shark) * Ultra Hydros Megazord (Hydra, Warrior, Bat, Leopard, Raptor, Wolf, Rex, Shark) * Ultra Chi Megazord (Fenris, Warrior, Bat, Leopard, Raptor, Wolf, Rex, Shark) Episodes Season 1 1: A Strange Development Part 1 2: A Strange Development Part 2 3: A Strange Development Part 3 4: The Secrets Of Ziz 5: Mischievious Trolls 6: King Of Garbage 7: Day Of Gremlins 8: The Triton Of Sun Valley 9: The Legend 10: The Dark Ranger Part 1 11: The Dark Ranger Part 2 12: Greatest Fight 13: A Hairball 14: Puppy Dog Of The Dead 15: Uh-Oh! 16: Deadly Mistake 17: Missing 18: Found 19: The New Myth 20: Second Sighting 21: New Friends 22: Bigfoot? 23: Red Dot 24: The Return 25: The Attack 26: Magic Part 1 27: Magic Part 2 28: Rambunctious Roc 29: Final Battle? Part 1 30: Final Battle? Part 2 Season 2 31: The New Begining Part 1 32: The New Begining Part 2 33: Detention 34: 35: 36: 37: 38: 39: 40: 41: 42: 43: 44: 45: 46: 47: 48: 49: 50: 51: 52: 53: 54: 55: 56: 57: 58: 59: 60: